Boru
Summary General Boru is one of the primary antagonists of the first saga in New Ironfist Chinmi. Once a solitary undefeated martial artist, challenging multiple strong fighters across his life. He eventually met Jirai and agreed to accompany the evil businessman to usurp the throne of Ka Nan to find strong opponents. After succeeded in seizing the autonomic region, he served as Jirai's right-hand man and ruthless military leader of Ka Nan. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Boru, also known as "General Boru." Origin: Ironfist Chinmi Gender: Male Age: Presumably in his 30s or 40s Classification: Military Leader, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Chi Manipulation, Iron Shirt Master, Fear-inducing Aura, Statistics Amplification via Pressure Points of Thunder God, Genius Intelligence, Technique Mimicry (Can mimic moves he has seen once), Energy Projection via Tsūhaiken, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Analytical Prediction (Can predict his opponent's actions based on combat analysis and aura reading) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Caused massive destruction on the wall of a palace). He can ignore conventional durability with Tsūhaiken and Thunder God. Speed: At least Subsonic, likely Supersonic (As a teenager, he was already capable of exceeding the speed of a blindingly fast strike. Capable of skillfully dodging and blocking almost all of Chinmi’s attacks, surpassing Chinmi in raw speed, and dodged multi-directional blows with ease) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Lifted a large rock by one hand) Striking Strength: Wall Class with casual attacks (Easily damages hard structures and broke a human skull with a single strike), Small Building Class+ with Senkōha Durability: Small Building level+ (Withstood Tsūhaiken twice and then survived falls from very high heights) Stamina: Extremely high. He can use multiple Senkōha without exerting himself. He claimed he could single-handledly murders all of the Ka Nan rebels (at least hundreds in numbers) without a problem. Range: Standard melee ranges. Several dozen meters via channeling Senkōha to hard surfaces Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius. Boru is a prodigy, having mastered martial arts just by observation and further trained himself to be a master martial artist, without needing any teachers. He could masters others' moves with just seeing once and also learns the countermeasures. One of the best fighters ever introduced by the verse, Boru was among the two most powerful combatants alive who could force Chinmi to use Thunder God. His masterful martial arts emphasize both offensive and defensive to emerges victorious without significant injuries. He was an exceptional leader, having been the ruthless general of the autonomous region Ka Nan. He was also incredibly skilled in the Chi-manipulation, being a master of body reinforcement. Boru was also a brilliant strategist, capable of analyzing amid chaos, properly deducted the “King” of the rebellion is Chinmi, and by defeating him, they will win the war. Weaknesses: Senkōha shifts the reinforcement of Iron Shirt to his striking hand, thus reducing other body parts’ defenses; however, due to his exceptional fighting skills, it is quite challenging to exploit this weakness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *''Senkōha'' (穿孔破; lit. perforate and destroy): Also known as Fingers of Destruction. Boru’s signature technique, by applying the principle of Iron Shirt technique to fingertips, greatly enhancing the user’s striking strength to easily pierces through hard surfaces. Boru’s full power technique can even cause extensive destruction on a palace wall. He is ambidextrous, which allows him to use Senkōha at both hands with equal proficiency. *''Kōkikō'' (硬気功; lit. Hard Qigong): Also known as Iron Shirt. It's a form of hard chi-manipulation to reinforce the body’s structural strength. Boru utilizes the technique in both defensive and offensive, allowing him to cause massive damage to his targets. It can also protect himself from forceful impacts. He demonstrated impressive feats such as withstood multiple Tsūhaiken (albeit with significant injuries due to its durability negation nature), easily fixed a dislocated elbow joint, and even capable of surviving falls from very high heights. *'Mimicry:' Boru can mimic any techniques and abilities that he has witnessed before. Tsūhaiken is one of the moves he was able to copy and even the most feared technique in the verse, Thunder God. **''Tsūhaiken'' (通背拳; lit. bridging fist): Chinmi’s signature move. By transmitting Chi obtained from the pounding of the feet and body rotation to the palm, which is then directly delivered into the touched target. The user can also transmit the power through a medium (such as a tree, concrete constructions, or even a living being) for hitting targets behind the channeled objects. Boru mastered the technique just by witnessing it, and also claims to be able to surpass Chinmi in the use of the move. **''Raijin'' (雷神; lit. Thunder God): Dairin Temple’s forbidden move, one that could instantly kill the victim. This technique begins with self-striking four pressure-points, allowing them to exert Chi power to the extreme, then focus the overwhelming energy on both palms to strike three pressure points of the opponent. Boru used the initial self-striking pressure points to recover both his arms and focused all of his remaining strength to enhance his Senkōha. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Geniuses Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Adults Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Military Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Ironfist Chinmi Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 9